


Allergies are killer, huh...

by Averybones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averybones/pseuds/Averybones
Summary: duck rubs one out, and another, and another, and finally gets barclays help.





	Allergies are killer, huh...

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more porn

   Duck Newton hasn’t been feeling well. Waking up in the morning has been absolutely killer, he set three alarms to make sure he got out of bed on time and even then it was like he was dragging through sludge. His coffee maker never had enough coffee in it it to bring him to full alertness. The other rangers even noticed Duck struggling to make it through the day. 

   “Hey Duck, you aren’t looking so hot; D’you think you’re coming down with something?” Juno asks him after his fourth cup of coffee in the hour. 

   Duck cleared his throat, “Maybe, it sure feels like it. But man, I just wish it would get it over with.”   


   Even driving to the lodge was more of a task than he expected. Heading upstairs to Mama's office to meet up to plan for the abomination, was embarrassingly exhausting. This abomination was a particularly large plant like creature that had been disturbing local plant life, and while this is super in Ducks field, he couldn’t help but to zone out About the fifth time he ‘rested his eyes’ he heard Barclay clear his throat. “You alright there Duck? You don’t look too good; If you aren’t up for tonight I think Ned, Aubrey, and me can handle this one on our own.”   
“No, no, no, nah, I’m fine, it’s- fine. I might be comin down with somethin’ but I am sure to be on my game.” 

   “Are you sure? We could w-”   
   “It’s fine. Really.” Barclay closes his mouth, pressing his lips into a thin line, he glanced at the others for a moment before picking back up where he left off.

 

   It’s fine. All of it really. It’s  _ fine _ , Duck thinks as he feels the jitters from the three energy drinks he drank on his way to the forest to meet up with the rest of the Pine Guard. With beacon in hand he slashed at the abomination, it’s lumbering body no match for the sword. With each slash, pollen blew out of the wounds, and by the end of it, Duck was absolutely covered in the thick, sticky pollen. Duck didn’t mind taking the worst of it, he  _ is _ a tough boy after all; but his sinuses sure did. 

   “Duck Newton,  _ If _ You Sneeze, One More Time; I  _ Will _ remove your nose.” Beacon hisses at Duck after the fifth sneeze in a row. 

   Duck almost tries to wipe his nose on his sleeve before thinking better of it, “Trust me on this Beacon, I would stop if I could,” Barclay offers him a tissue from a small pack, “Thanks Barclay.” he blew his nose with a loud honk, trying to clear the pollen from his sinuses.   
   “Hey Duck, you cool?” Aubrey called from Mama’s truck, most of her body leaned out the window.   
   “Yeah, I’m alright, Aubrey. You can head on back with Barclay, I’m just gonna take a shower. Wash all this off.” Duck blew his nose and sniffed a couple times. Aubrey looked over at Barclay as he climbed into the drivers side. She turned back at Duck.   
   “Alright, but you should get some rest; you’ve got that cold still, right?” she adds as the engine turns, ready to drive to the lodge.   
   “Yeah, yeah, I’m most definitely gonna sleep this one off.” Duck waves at her as she pulls herself back into her seat. She waves back as the truck begins to move and Duck sneezes again from the pollen kicking back up in the air.

 

   Duck barely manages to remember to pull his keys from the lock before slumping against his front door. It seems like the adrenaline and caffeine are both starting to wear off, hitting Duck like a truck. He’s so utterly bone tired and even shivering from the caffeine crash, it almost feels like he’s been swimming for five hours straight and now every part of his body feels like jelly. Duck tosses his keys and wallet on the counter before realizing he didn’t have Beacon on him. Must of… left him in the truck, Duck thinks sluggishly, leaning heavily against the door. He can probably wait there until after Duck takes a shower, It’s fine. Duck groans as he peels himself off his front door, taking note of the huge smear of pollen he's left behind. He’s gonna have to remember to clean that up. After his shower. That he needs to take. Now.

 

   Just making it to the bathroom is an ordeal. His head felt fuzzy and his eyes ached under the bright lights that he replaced the burnt out incandescent bulbs with. He turned the water on before undressing. Too tired to fully unbutton his shirt, Duck tried to pull it over his head, but was hit with a wave of exhaustion. It’s probably the crash, it’s fine to be tired after saving Kepler from a plant monster. It’s fine, Duck thinks as he steps under the hot water, he just needs a good nap and he’ll be back in fighting state- well, back to normal at least. He rinses the soap out of his hair and is hit with how dizzy he feels, how it’s such a monumental effort to even breathe. Duck swallows hard, hearing his ears pop as he turns the water off. He quickly wraps a towel around his waist before sitting on the edge of the tub, trying to catch his breath. He hasn’t felt  _ this _ bad since the flu from a few years back that swept through the entire forestry service staff and left him shivering and wheezing on his couch buried under three blankets while watching family feud. Duck works himself into a pair of boxers before lurching into the hallway. He knows he should clean the dusty door and to go get Beacon from his glove box; but, he’s just so bone tired it feels like he’s filled with lead. He doesn’t  _ have _ to get everything done right now, he can sleep this off and then get things done. It’s not life or death, Duck thinks as he stumbles to bed, flopping face down on it. He should get his Pjs, but his bed is so nice and comfortable and he feels like he's melting into it, his body heavy and his mind fuzzy and he’s just so warm…

 

   Duck wakes up sweating and tangled in his sheets, sunlight blazing through his window. He feels like he's melting he’s so hot. He feels a little nauseous as he sits up, and feels a small spark low in his gut as he feels the fabric of his boxers drag across his groin. There is no way it should be this hot, it’s not the dead of summer, this is’t right, Duck thinks as he moves to close the blinds. He doesn’t get very far before he noticed how hard and aching he is. What kind of morning wood is this at-, Duck glances at the clock, 3pm. 3pm?! Already? Ducks head spins as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. He should have said something to someone about maybe missing today- wait; he did? He did, didn’t he? He might have. Duck groans as he feels his dick throb. If he’s this hard he might as well take care of it before anything else.

   Sighing he reaches over to his bedside table drawer and grabs the small bottle of lube he keeps there. He squeezes a good amount into his hand and reaches for his dick. Duck jolts from the cold lube against his aching cock. He stutters out a breath as he gets used to the sensation and starts pumping. He’s miserable; hes too hot and he has an unwanted and unwarranted boner. Duck focuses hard on the sensation of his hand sliding and squeezing himself, the sparks of arousal shooting through him, building up in his belly and traveling down his thighs. Duck smothers a moan with his hand as he speeds up, wanting it to be done and over with so he can get on with other things. His eyes flutter shut at the sensations building and building, he bites his lip under the hand he’s pressed against his face. He can hear his own sharp inhales against it as he gets closer and closer. He bites his lip hard and squeezes his eyes shut as he comes into his hand. Duck feels dizzy, heat washing over him and he sighs, already moving to walk to the bathroom, pushing away the moment of bliss. Stepping into the shower, he turns the water on a lower temperature than last night. The water is cool and refreshing for a moment against his burning skin, but soon feels like ice; it’s almost like he was back in the reservoir, under the crushing, cold water. Duck feels dizzy in a different way and scrabbles to turn the hot water up. The hot water trails down his body, and he's aware of how hard he is; again. It’s unbelievable- how does his body have  _ this _ kind of energy after he literally just fought a giant monster last night- this morning? He doesn’t even know. Duck grits his teeth in frustration, sweat beading at his temples as he finds himself reaching down and taking himself in hand. The hot water running down his wrist and trailing down along the underside of his dick sent sparks in his gut, and for a moment he wonders if he should continue. Only for a moment, because as he drags his hand up, the sparks shoot up his spine as the sensations begin to overtake him. He breathless, his eyes squeezing shut and toes curling as he feels the edge getting closer. Duck lets out a choked moan as he comes again, spots of light dancing behind his eyelids as he rides his climax. 

   He stands under the hot water for a minute longer, letting the water run over him, rinsing the sweat from his body before turning it off. Duck feels his head clear a bit as he dries off with a towel. He feels too warm as he pulls on a pair of boxers before he makes his way to the kitchen. Halfway through reaching for a bowl he realises he wasn’t hungry, just dizzy and hot. Very hot. Duck gulps as he realizes what hunger he feels isn’t for food, but for touch. He’s just so horny, god he’s horny. This isn’t normal, Duck thinks as he feels himself getting hard again, There has to be a limit to how many times he can get it up. Is he going to be one of those guys in those internet lists of weird ways they died? Died from too many boners? Duck scrubs his face with his hands as he turns around and walks back to his bedroom. He’s sweating as he grabs the discarded bottle of lube and shoves his boxers down far enough to release his cock. 

   There is no ceremony as Duck strokes himself, trying to reach that goal as fast as possible, to get this over with so he can finally relax, hoping he won’t have to deal with this  _ again. _ Duck squeezes himself, focusing on the sparks of pleasure and how good it feels, the tense, winding coil of arousal building up in his gut. The minutes it takes to come feels like hours, Duck whines as he seems to hit a plateau. He’s left shaking as he feels the pleasure build again and again, not seeming to end, only build higher. Duck has tears in his eyes by the time he finally comes, with a long drawn out moan and his hips stuttering into empty space. He lay there motionless and panting from the effort before reaching for the tissues on the bedside table. He’s sweating as he wipes off his hand, he glances down at his spent cock, half hard. Duck flops back into his pillows. This is absolutely miserable, he’s miserable, he’s come three times already and he still feels the tightness of arousal sitting low in his belly. There’s no reason a single man like himself should feel like this. It’s almost as if he’s taken some kind of horny dru- Duck chokes on his spit with a sudden realization. The abomination- The pollen- he was absolutely covered in it. Could it- this all be because- of the pollen? He should call Barclay, ask him- Duck shudders at the feeling of the waistband pressing against his still aching cock as he reaches for the phone and dials the lodge. On the first ring; Barclay answers the phone. 

   “Hello, Barclay here.”

   “H-hey, uh, Barclay, it-it’s Duck. I- was wondering if, if, I dunno, if anybody else is feelin’ funny? The abomination it- uh, I’m just wondering.” Duck could just imagine Barclays brow furrow before he speaks.

   “I’m not sure there, Duck, I haven’t seen anybody around today. Are  _ you _ okay? Is this something serious?” Concern dripped into Barclays voice and Duck could feel his heart squeeze.

   “Uh- uh, no, it’s uh probably n-nothing. I’m jus’- I’m probably just overthinking this, yeah I dunno. I-m just real sick is all, a-a fever and all… nothing else… probably.”

   “Just a fever? Are you sure there isn’t anything else bothering you?” 

   Duck gulped, “It’s n-nothing, I’m fine! Mh-hm s-sorry to bother you B-barclay, I’m, uh, I’m just being a-a goobus, It’s fine, uh, thanks, bye.” Duck hangs up the phone and pushes the cradle off the table. What was he even thinking!? He can’t just talk to him about his boners! Like what would he even have said? “I’m super horny and it just won’t stop.” Like, he  _ can’t _ just say that to him, even if he is hot. Oh god. Duck pinches his nose, he can’t just think  _ that _ about a teammate, it doesn’t matter how handsome he thinks he is, or how much he wants to reach his hands into that graying hair and- JESUS. He needs to stop that train of thought before it takes him places he shouldn’t go. Duck makes a sour face, It’s all that monsters fault; If he wasn’t so horny, he wouldn’t be like  _ this! _ Daydreaming about nice man from the lodge. Duck kicks off his boxers the rest of the way and pours more lube on his fingers. Laying back against his pillows, Duck sighs as he trails his fingers over his taint, pressing his index finger against his hole, he’s definitely not gonna think about it. Not one thought about how it would feel for  _ someone _ to be touching him like this. Duck drags his hand across his chest, really he isn’t thinking about how  _ his _ big, warm, hands would feel against his skin. How different would they feel on his bare skin, not through the layers of his clothes. His cock twitches at the thought. How he wants to feel the light roughness of his hands against him, grabbing him, teasing him. Duck moans as he pushes his finger in, slowly thrusting it as he feels his dick throb in interest. His voice too… the way he sounds when he talks to Duck privately, away from the others, voice low, like sharing a secret. Duck bites his lip as he adds a second finger, slowly plunging it deeper to seek out his prostate. If it was Barclay; would he tease him by purposefully avoiding it? Drive him crazy? Duck moans as he fucks himself with his fingers, wishing they were Barclays, needing it to be those fingers. He toys with his lips, small gasps and moans spilling out as he moves his fingers faster, pressing deeper and stretching him just the way he likes. He knows barclay would fuck him harder than this, the heat in Ducks belly tightens as he imagines it, to be absolutely wrecked and at the mercy of him. Duck grabs his cock and starts pumping fast. He wants to come undone under Barclays hands, feeling him on him and deep inside him, Duck feels his arousal tighten. He’s getting close, so close, and its building almost scarily, it’s so much but at the same time not enough. Duck almost screams as he thrusts his fingers against his prostate, pushing himself over the edge. He feels it like a punch to the gut, almost painfully wringing him out. His throat chokes on the scream and turns it into a long drawn out moan as he comes hard, legs trembling and his twitching into his hands. He strokes himself past the point of over stimulation, just chasing the overwhelming feeling until he starts to ache and lets go, legs still shaking as he catches his breath. He can already feel the heat inside him trying to make a comeback as he reaches over for another tissue. And then it hit him. Duck just did what he said he wouldn’t. He can feel his face heat up with embarrassment. Like jeez…

   There’s a knock at the door and it startles Duck, a momentary reprieve from the panic building. He sits frozen at the sound of the knock, not ready to answer the door, mind jumping through a list of who it possibly could be. Duck blanches, it’s not Mr. Tarkesian is it? He wasn’t too loud, was he? Duck glances at clock. 5:12pm. No, no, He shouldn’t be back from the general store yet...who- There’s a louder knock on the door and Duck makes up his mind.

   “O-one second,” he croaks out, surprised at how hoarse he was. Quickly Duck sits up, looking for where he kicked off his boxers, wait- pants! Pants! He needs to put on pants to answer the door. Duck hobbles out into the hallway, tugging his sweatpants up to his waist, as there’s another knock on the door.

   Duck has his hand on the door knob when he hears from the other side,

   “Duck…?”

   All the blood rushes from his face. It’s Barclay. Ohhhh man.

   “H-hello?” Duck calls through the door.

   “Duck? You’re home.” Barclay calls back, “Well, I decided to stop by with some soup to see how you’re doing… Are you- are you going to open the door?” Duck stands there with his hand frozen on the doorknob.

   “I, I’m not feelin’ real good. If you can, can you just leave the stuff by the door and I’ll get it myself.” Duck held his breath, waiting for Barclay to reply.

   “Are you sure? I spoke to Ned on the phone and he’s doped up on allergy pills but he said he felt like he was dyin’; an Aubrey- Dani said she caught a few things on fire, but they were handling it. And you- on the phone you sounded-” Duck hears Barclay work out a few noises before he sighs, “Are you  _ sure _ you’re alright?” Duck shivers, he so wants to open that door. But…

   “Yeah, I-i’m fine.” Duck croaks out. The silence on both sides of the door was uneasy; broken only by the shuffling on the other side of the door. Duck waits a moment before cracking the door open a little, spotting a bag sitting in next to the door. He pushes the door open a bit wider and cries out as Barclay grabs the door. Duck panics and tries to close the door, but Barclay had already shoved his foot in the doorway, keeping it from being shut. 

   “Duck, stop saying you’re okay when you aren’t.” Barclay shouts at Duck, who is barely holding it together.

   “Can’t a sick guy take a day off in peace?” Duck sweats, what on earth did he do to deserve this. He can feel his skin tingle, he wants to just let him in but there is no reason he should. Barclay huffs out a breath.

   “Look, Duck, It’s fine if you feel embarrassed, but, just let us help you out sometimes. We-  _ I _ care about you, Duck.” Duck shivers and lets Barclay open the door wider. Duck stand in the doorway shirtless and awkward as Barclay looks him over, the tension is making Duck tremble in anticipation.

   “I- I really appreciate it B-barclay, but I'm gonna hafta ask you to leave.” He wipes his forehead, avoiding eye contact. He knows he wouldn’t be able to handle it, but he glances at Barclay for a moment and his heart flips. Barclay looks hurt for a moment before taking a step towards Duck.

   “You don’t look too good; A fever you said?” His hand twitches and Duck backs up a step.

   “Y-yeah, could be contagious, so you sh-should stay away?” Barclay rolls his eyes at Ducks pitiful excuse and steps right up to him lifting a hand to his forehead.

   “C’mon now, If it was contagious it’d have already spread. You haven’t been feeling good all week.” Duck gasped when he felt Barclays cool hand against his forehead, this wasn’t good. He could already feel himself unravel at the touch, a small moan bubbled up from his throat, slipping past his grit teeth. He feels Barclay remove his hand and it was both a relief and painful. Duck coughs to clear his throat.

   “I-I’m sorry, that was-” Duck looks everywhere but at Barclay, fighting the mental haze and closes his eyes shut in frustration. He doesn't feel Barclay Move away from him, nor does he hear a sound of disgust. He starts at the sound of Barclay clearing his throat.

   “So, um, your side effect is…” Duck blinks his eyes open and feels so many words trying to escape him but he only manages to croak out.

   “Y-yeah. I’ve tried- It won’t- I’m,” Duck pauses for a moment, “Yeah.” He feels his face heat up in embarrassment. The silence between then is heavy and terrifying. He can feel himself breathing fast, the nervousness bubbling in his gut with the underlying tension.

   “I could… help you out?” 

   Duck almost chokes. “What?” Now it’s Barclays turn to be embarrassed.

   “Well, I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” Barclay fidgets, twisting his fingers in his beard hair, “I did say something about getting help…” Ducks mind is blank as he feels conflicted.

   “I- I can’t make you do that. I’m sure i'm gonna be fi-”

   “I WANT to…” Barclay blurts before calming his voice, “Duck, you aren’t making me do this, I- I really, I want to do this for you… so please, let me help you out.” He pauses for a moment before adding quickly, “I’m sorry if i'm making you feel uncomfortable, I did just barge in here…So uh, what do you say?” Duck can’t think, his mind is completely blank. There is no way this is happening right now. Barclay shifts his weight from foot to foot, “Duck are you gonna say something or should I leave? I could leave-”

   “No!” Duck shouts, mind reeling, “I mean, uh, y-yeah like, sure! Fuck it!  _ Fuck me _ !” Duck titters nervously, wiping his sweaty palms on his sweat pants, “That didn’t sound as good as it did in my head.” Barclay smiles a little before leaning over and kissing him. It wasn’t a deep kiss or anything but Duck moans, desperately, his body blazing from the light touch, the slight scruff from his beard. Duck is the one to quickly deepen the kiss, licking at Barclays lips and wrapping his arms around him. Barclay takes it in stride, parting his lips with a small hum as he pulls Duck against him. Duck moans at the contact, It’s so much better than he thought, the feeling of Barclays hands on his bare skin is electric; He could feel himself shiver from the touch. 

   Barclay pulls back, “Duck, could we take this elsewhere? As fun as it would be: rugburn doesn’t sound too good.” Duck groans, mind spinning.

   “Ye-yeah, yeah, nah, bedroom back- yeah,” Ducks head felt light, probably from all the blood rushing to other parts of his body. They staggered their way to his room, kicking the door shut behind them, hands not leaving each other for more than a second. Duck feels the bed at the back of his legs as he fell back onto it, dragging Barclay with him, relishing the feeling of his body against his own. He pushes at his waistband, he’s achingly hard again, but that’s nothing new. Barclay notices and helps, pulling the pants and boxers down in one movement before reaching for Ducks aching member.

   “Ho-Hold up there, Hoss!” Duck gasps out as soon as Barclay touches him. Instantly the hand was gone.

   “Are you okay?” Barclay asks, searching Ducks face for discomfort.

   “Yeah- it’s just, uh, when you hit that fourth nut, it, uh, it kinda hits you back.” Barclay stares at Duck for a moment longer before laughing.

   “Okay then, what do you want me to do.” Barclay murmurs in Ducks ear. Duck head swirls with arousal. 

   “Touch me.” He feels the bed dip as Barclay leans over him, kissing him, warm hands already on him. “W-wait. Shirt. Off.” Duck mumbles, fingers pulling at the buttons of Barclays flannel. Barclays beard tickles Ducks face as the buttons come undone, he shrugs the shirt off his shoulders to reveal his toned chest. Duck hums appreciatively at the thick spread of hair across his chest, hands already tugging at it lightly. Barclay huffs out a laugh.

   “I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the touching.”

   “-been wanting this,” Duck sighs, hands roaming, “Couldn’t stop if I tried.” Barclay shifts,

   “Do you have…?” He makes a squeezing motion with his hand and Duck blinks at him trying to think.

   “Y...yeah, here?” Duck gestures near them, somewhere close probably. There’s a sound of fabric and Duck whines from the disappearance of a hand that was touching him. The sharp click of the cap snaps Duck out of his thoughts.

   “I know I can’t  _ touch _ you, but I can do you one better.” Duck feels Barclay shift his weight, his hand reaching lower and lower. 

   Duck can’t stop the moan that rips from his throat as he feels Barclays prodding fingers, the sensation of the real deal is incredible. A surprised noise comes from Barclay as he notices how ready he is already. He swirls a finger, pressing lightly against Ducks hole, “Is this what you want?” He asks, voice low. Duck nods, panting, the feeling is reviving the ache low in his belly, making him want more. Barclay plays with him, teasing him, stretching him but not fully putting those fingers he desperately wants deep in him. Duck whines, pulling Barclay close. Barclay smiles as he presses two of his fingers in. A choked moan rips from Ducks throat as he feels the stretch, his own fingers had never felt this good. Barclay thrust his fingers in slowly, listening to Ducks whine and gasp, the sensations building. The pleasure was almost painful, the smothering feeling of being close to the edge and the fluttering need to just peak over it was almost too much. 

   “M-more…”, Duck groaned, trying to grind down on Barclays fingers, “another…..please……” he’s leaking precum with every stretch and thrust into him. Barclay complies, adding a third and the stretch is almost too much for Duck, his nerves were alight like live wires. He was just so close, so god damn close. He wiggles his hips, trying to make Barclay press against  _ that _ spot, to let him tumble from that edge. Duck whines a long broken moan.

   But Barclay continues to tease him, slowly pressing in and out, stretching him slowly. Duck feels like he’s wound too tight, every movement is too much but not enough, god it’s not enough. “ _ Please _ …” Duck whines, he feels like he’s on fire. Barclay kisses him roughly, Duck feels the bristles of his beard and the dull point of a tooth before he feels the fingers fucking him press against his prostate, smoothing against it in a rhythmic motion. That’s all it takes, and Duck is almost screaming and seeing stars. His voice is muffled against Barclays lips before he’s crying out into the air, his warbling moans filling the room. Barclay keeps him at the peak, stroking him, soothing his need, for a moment longer before slowly removing his fingers. Duck whines at the empty feeling, legs shaking, but he still needs more. “Bar-rclay… I need… please…” Duck pants out, “Fuck me.” 

   “Are you sure?” He asks as he peppers kisses against Ducks forehead.

   “C’mon I- need it,” Ducks hands pulled at Barclay, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss dripping with desperation. He almost whines when he feels Barclay pull back but the rattling of his belt was like music to his ears.  Barclay pushes his waistband down, his cock flushed and aching. Duck drools at the thought of it against his tongue, next time probably, maybe.  _ If _ … Duck moaned as he felt the slick head press against his hole. “C-c’monnnn” duck slurred, wrapping his legs around Barclays waist, trying to urge Barclay to go for it. Barclay obliges, pushing in slowly. 

   It’s so good, the feeling of being filled, Duck moans, his head spinning from finally getting what he wants-  _ needs _ . He’s moving slowly, too slowly Duck thinks as he digs his heels into Barclays back trying to make him go faster. Barclay smiles as he kisses Duck, ignoring Ducks whines as he bottoms out. “Are you ready?” Barclay murmurs against Ducks lips. 

   “Been ready- move- please” Barclay grinds against Duck before making shallow thrusts. 

   “Ah- oh- godddd” Duck moans, trying to meet Barclays thrusts but failing from how much he feels. His skin felt too tight for all that he felt, it was like static in his limbs; sparks from every movement, every touch. Barclays kisses were hungry, all teeth and tongue and  _ hunger _ , as if Barclay wanted every sound from Ducks lips before they got too far, before they drifted through the air to someone else's ears. The scratch of Barclays beard made him feel light, and the feeling of his hands made him feel lighter. It feels like hours, days, years, before he feels the edge again, he was happy to stay in that limbo of sensations, chasing that peak but Barclay was pushing him towards the edge fast. Barclays thrusts became faster and faster as he felt his own end approaching. 

   “Duck- I'm almost-” Barclay pants out , his thrusts becoming unfettered as he chases his peak. Duck groans and nods his head, head too foggy for words. Duck barely registers Barclays hand snaking down to his swollen cock, all other sensations flooding his brain. The feeling felt like electricity lighting him up entirely as Barclay pumps him once, twice, and like that Duck is coming with a choked scream. Hes shaking and shivering and its all too much as he feels Barclay come, the low groan in his ear sending sparks through his belly. 

   Duck moans and holds onto Barclay for what seems like a lifetime before he comes down enough for his limbs to relax. Barclay lays to the side of Duck, breathing hard as he waits for his brain to work. 

   “You… with me… Duck?” 

   “heuh…” 

   Barclay breaths out a laugh, “I’ll take that...as a… yes,” Duck lifts a hand and tiredly pats Barclays face. “You good?” 

   “Great. Wh- time is it?” 

   Barclay lifts his head to look at the clock, “almost 7.” 

   Duck groans, “I'm gonna have to apologize to Mr. Tarkezian in the morning, for the noise.” Barclay laughs. 

   “Do you share this wall with him?” 

   “No, but my throat feels like I need to say it anyways.” Duck rubs his eyes, “And it feels like I need a nap.” 

   Barclay hums, “That makes the two of us.” Duck wiggles and pulls the blankets up over the both of them. 

   “We can continue this later, something for future us to deal with.” 

   Barclay smiles and pulls Duck closer to him, “Yeah that sounds fine.”

 

\---

   “DUCK NEWTON! ARE YOU READY FOR OUR TRAINING? OH, WHY IS IT THAT YOU ARE SLEEPING? ARE YOU UNWELL DUCK? HELLO?”    
   Duck sinks further into the blankets, it’s only a few more minutes till she leaves.  _ Its fine _ .

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the last sex pollen fic you'll see from me! no gods no masters


End file.
